


Choices II

by dreamingofdragons



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, Wei Shen V/WayV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Homoeroticism, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: The second part to my fic Choices. This can be read as a stand-alone but will make more sense if you read Choices first.You've been avoiding WayV since that night in their dorm but finally your excuses run out and you agree to go round for dinner. It was just one crazy night that got out of hand, right? Right?
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Choices II

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I should probably apologise again. Choices was definitely meant to be a one-shot! But here we are. Some people deal with lockdown with exercise and taking up hobbies. I deal with another impending lockdown by releasing the Smut Monsters in my brain onto paper and ensuring that I'll probably never be able to watch them again without blushing ;-) This is extremely explicit!
> 
> A serious warning though. While none of this fic deals with non-con, there is a strong element of rape fantasy at one point. If this is something that might trigger you or offend, then please don't read.

I shut the door to my apartment behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a month since that fateful night in the WayV dorm and I had avoided it like the plague since. Sadly, it had not been so easy to avoid the memories of it and my boss was utterly delighted that I’d been working so much overtime recently in an attempt to bludgeon those memories with sheer monotonous boredom. Now it was the weekend and my body had just about hit its limit. Whether I liked it or not, I had free time. Maybe I should get drunk? Spend the whole weekend utterly hammered? Impossible to feel phantom caresses against my skin and ghostly moans in my ear when I was essentially pickled in the best part of a bottle of whisky. Brightening, I set my handbag on the table and was just heading towards the fridge when my phone started to ring.  
“Ten!”  
I greeted him. “Did you decide where you want to eat tonight? I hope it’s substantial. I’m hungry enough to start gnawing on your arm if you try to feed me any of this pathetic fashion food.”  
“I’ll pass the message on.”  
Ten sounded amused and then his voice became more distant.  
“Kun. Kun! The girl is starving to death. Make double portions of everything, yeah?”  
“Ask her what she wants to eat.”  
Kun’s voice sounded calm and friendly and it sent a bolt of sensory memory through me so intense that my knees gave way. “And I’ll make it.”  
Make it? Hey, what the hell…?  
“Ten? Ten, what does he mean, make it? We’re going out to eat!”  
“Ah yeah, change of plan.”  
My best friend announced blithely as he napalmed the living shit out of my mental wellbeing. “It’s been a long week. Plus I took off heavy makeup for the first time in days and my skin looks like shit but I bumped into Xiumin hyung and you know what a skincare guru he is. He gave me some stuff he swears by. We’ll try it out!”  
“But I don’t want to try out a new skincare range.”  
I sounded… somewhat fraught. Some might say a teensy bit hysterical. “I want to go out! Jesus, Ten, just put on a mask and some huge shades and it won’t matter what your skin looks like.”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
Ten sucked in a breath. “I have sasaengs crawling all over me and the moment I take my mask off to eat, photos of my hideous skin will be all over the internet. Plus Kun cooks just as well as any professional and he’ll make you a bucket full if you want.”  
“We were going dancing!”  
I shrieked.  
“What the hell do you think I’ve been doing all week?”  
He yelled back at me. “My legs hurt. I’m tired. Now stop being such a bitch and get round here.”  
“Alright so you’re tired and your skin is bad. We’ll postpone and I’ll go dancing.”  
Despite the fact that I was absolutely exhausted as well. What I actually meant was that we’d postpone and I’d spend the night alone in my apartment trying to drown myself in vodka.  
“You want to avoid Lucas more than you want to see me?”  
Ten’s voice was suddenly much quieter and much clearer. He’d taken me into his room, I realised. I winced.  
“Lucas? Who even mentioned Lucas? I just want to…”  
“How dumb do you think I am?”  
I could count on the fingers of one hand the amount of times that Ten had been truly, honestly angry at me throughout the years of our friendship but he was now. A cold lump appeared in my throat. I’d really managed to piss him off.  
“Ten…”  
“You haven’t been round to the apartment in a month despite the fact that you practically lived with me before. I have all the guys asking where you are and Kun offering to make you anything you want despite the fact that he’s been playing Superleader all week and he’s even more exhausted than I am!”  
“Yeah, well, no one asked him to.”  
I mumbled and then cringed. God, I sounded like a bratty thirteen year old. There was a stunned silence from the other end and then…  
“Seriously?”  
Ten asked incredulously and I buried my face in a cushion and screamed as loudly as I could.  
“Alright, so that came out wrong.”  
“You think?”  
“Just… how about this? I make you whatever you want and you come round here? You bring the skincare stuff and I’ll buy the wine.”  
There! Compromise! Essential in both marriages and long term friendships! Who said that I was a bitch? But my suggestion had the effect that Ten’s anger melted away, and was replaced with genuine concern.  
“I missed something, didn’t I? I should have known that you wouldn’t go with Lucas in front of everybody like that. Did he do something? Did he force you?”  
Oh sweet Jesus. In my attempts to avoid his bandmates because I was possibly too embarrassed to ever look them in the eyes again, I’d somehow convinced Ten that the innocent Lucas had forced me into something I didn’t want.  
“Did he…? No! Ten!”  
“What the hell am I supposed to think?”  
He roared. “You’re not talking to me and he’s asking where you are and looking more and more miserable and more and more fucking guilty with every shit excuse I pass on from you!”  
Because Ten had only seen the sex with Lucas. He was making sense of this with the only information that he had and this was what he’d come up with. So either I told him what had happened that night – everything that had happened – or I manned up. Who knows? Maybe the other guys would be so mortified that when they heard I was coming round they had the sudden desperate urge to visit friends or have a really early night. I could only hope.  
“Fine.”  
I said wearily. “Give me an hour. I need to shower and change.”  
“Really?”  
Ten simultaneously perked up and sounded suspicious. “You’re not doing something horribly noble and self-sacrificing just to stop me murdering Lucas?”  
“As it happens, yes!”  
I exploded. “Mostly because the poor guy didn’t do anything wrong!”  
Laughing softly, Ten sounded happier.  
“Fine. So what do you want to eat?”  
Keen as I was to avoid Kun – and it was that guy more than any of the others – I was not a fool. Kun was an epic chef and I was about to keel over from starvation.  
“The squidgy noodle thing he makes. You know? The thing with the beef thing?”  
“Kun! She wants the noodle thing with the beef thing!”  
“Helpful.”  
Kun’s voice was dry enough to suck the moisture out of a swimming pool. “Thank you.”  
“Tell him about the squidgy! He’ll know what you mean if you tell him about the squidgy!”  
“The hell he will! As if squidgy can make any of that make sense…”  
“The squidgy noodles with the beef that she likes? Ah!”  
“Aha! I told you!”  
“I hate you both.”  
Ten muttered, and hung up. Grinning despite my upcoming trauma, I headed towards the shower. I had missed them all horribly.

No, I definitely did not want to go round to WayV’s dorm and face my embarrassment head on, but I was vain enough to realise that if I did have to go round there then I was going to look as good as I ever got doing it. My hair hg5ad been washed, conditioned and blown out into a waterfall and the denim mini I’d chosen had a super cute flounce of yellow and white around the bottom, which matched my sleeveless T-shirt. Bare legs and barely there makeup because I didn’t want to look like I’d slaved away for an hour to look good for them and I was ready! Just look at me. I looked so damn sweet and pure no one could possibly think I’d screwed multiple guys on the same night. Even the guys involved would hopefully begin to think they’d just had one really hot fantasy! Well, a girl could dream. I grabbed my handbag, threw my purse and keys into it and ran out of the door whilst arranging an Uber. Ready or not, here I come.

“Finally.”  
Ten drawled when he opened the door to their apartment. “Call that an hour? You’ve been so long everyone else died of starvation. There’s only a bunch of crumbling skeletons in there right now.”  
Even better!  
“He who bosses his best friend around like a minion does not get to bitch at how long it takes to take said minion to get across the city in rush hour traffic.”  
I sniffed disdainfully and he snorted.  
“Sorry, darling. Next time I’ll arrange a helicopter.”  
“Like modern China’s airspace isn’t as crowded as the roads these days?”  
I replied and he grinned, holding his arms open to me.  
“Come on and give me some sugar, sugar.”  
Dumping my handbag on the table, I walked into the comfort and reassurance of his arms. Wrapping mine around his waist, I buried my face against his throat and just held on, feeling his grip tighten in response until we were twined together like two snakes. He smelled fresh from the shower and his hair was still damp against my cheek, proof that it hadn’t taken me that long. Easing away just enough to be able to look up at his face, I studied him with growing compassion. He looked wrecked. The bags beneath his eyes were so deep he could have used them for a month in Hawaii and he was right; he’d spent so long in makeup that his skin had broken out in spectacular fashion. He grimaced.  
“If you tell me that I look anything less than luscious I will bitch-slap you.”  
“Luscious, darling.”  
I warbled, giving him a sickly smile and he rolled his eyes to heaven.  
“You’re a horrible liar. Come on, come and get drunk with me and we’ll snuggle up on the sofa. I’m feeling needy.”  
Leaving my arm wrapped around his slim waist, I followed him into the living room. He was my best friend and nothing was more important than spending time with him.

A second later I reconsidered my over-emotional response. WayV’s living room was open-plan with the kitchen at one end and the collection of couches and armchairs at the other. That meant I walked into the room and the very first thing I saw was Kun. His deep blue hair was wet from the shower and brushed straight back from his face, casting those cheekbones into sharp relief and showing off the thick, decisive stroke of his eyebrows. Without the softening effect of his hair he looked disconcertingly masculine: the impact exaggerated even further by the faded jeans that clung to his long legs and the simple white T-shirt he wore. The shirt had a V-neck and was sleeveless; I realised and tried not to gawk too obviously at the exquisite line of his collar bones and the bulge of his biceps. Our eyes met across the space and I could almost see a shower of sparks as they connected; drowning in those rich depths even as I fought the urge to drop my gaze submissively. His lips curved upwards slightly, drawing my attention to them. Plush, plump, kissable lips... A pity really that he’d been too wrapped up in his power games to kiss me and the spear of hunger took me by surprise, piercing me right through to my core. A pity for me, anyway, if he’d wanted to get into my head then he’d managed it in spectacular fashion.  
“Hey. Long time no see.”  
“Busy, busy.”  
I replied lightly, wondering why I was even attempting to bullshit him. He knew why I’d been avoiding the place, they all did!  
“Working hard?”  
“Yup. Should be able to afford that Porsche by Christmas.”  
He huffed a soft laugh, his eyes softening and the other side of his nature stepping forward; the part that I was more familiar with.  
“Buy me one as well? I was a trainee for so long I’ll be dancing and singing until I’m eighty to pay off my debt.”  
He pulled the rug completely out from under me. I’d come prepared for sexy Kun; dominant Kun. This version of him had deep violet shadows beneath his dark eyes and he sounded a little battered and a little vulnerable. I already liked the guy. It was like trying to build a formidable wall out of the softest, crumbling sand. I smiled at him.  
“I’ll buy you a bicycle.”  
“Be still my beating heart.”  
He drawled, his eyes brightening. Hooking his arm gently around my shoulders he pulled me a little closer and dropped a kiss onto my forehead. I stiffened… didn’t I? I like to think that at least part of me resisted! That I wasn’t utterly disarmed in the first five minutes by eyes and a smile and nibble-able collarbones. But I was concerned about him. Like Ten had said, the week looked like it had been rough on him.  
“You didn’t have to cook.”  
I told him guiltily, thinking of immediate and bossy demands for noodles and his special sauce. “You should have called for a takeaway.”  
“Cooking relaxes me and you’ll enjoy it.”  
He replied simply and something fluttered deep in my chest. Relaxing a little – the first time I’d realised that he’d been tense as well – he nudged me towards the fridge. “It’s ready in about fifteen minutes. Ten got some of your favourite wine and it should be cold by now.”  
“Want a glass?”  
“Get me another beer?”  
“No problem.”  
Smiling, I went into the fridge and got my wine and his beer. Some tight, painful pressure had eased up inside me and I was feeling happier. Silly, I chided myself: did you really expect Kun to leap on you and tie you to a chair the moment you walked in through the door? That night got out of control for all of us, Kun included. Things are back to normal now. 

“Hey you.”  
My heart tried to jump up through my nose. Hendery gave me a lopsided smile; something in his dark eyes looking a little anxious. After Ten, he was probably the one I was closest to in WayV and my stomach twisted hard in worry that things might have changed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his hair falling forward into his eyes as he gnawed on his lower lip.  
“Hey.”  
I mumbled. Ten was looking at me as though I’d grown a second head. Taking a deep breath I brightened the wattage on my smile. “You want some wine?”  
Hendery relaxed a little.  
“Naw. I’m having beer but… hug?”  
My breath exhaled in a rush and relief made me giddy. I intended to step forward in a cool manner. What actually happened was that I pretty much hurled myself at him and only with his extremely quick reflexes did Hendery catch me and straighten us both out without me glomping him onto the sofa and flattening him like a bug. For a moment we just looked at each other with wide, startled eyes and then the laughter took over. Over-excited with sheer relief, I wrapped my arms around his waist and grinned up at him.  
“Missed me?”  
“Yeah.”  
He said simply, utterly without emotional crap. “Have you been alright?”  
His arm was draped around my shoulders; long fingers playing with a stray strand of my hair. It was oddly intimate and it was not something he would have done before that night. I looked up at him and felt a moment of disconnect: one part of me right here and the other kneeling in front of him, his hands in my hair as I took him deep into my mouth. I knew what he looked like when he came. More to the point I knew what he looked like when I made him come and a hot spear of arousal pierced me down low. I pressed a little closer to him, not a conscious decision but my body taking over and with a flash of understanding I realised that the reason I had stayed away was not that I was terrified that the guys would think things had changed between us… but that I had. That they’d think of it as one hot night and I’d go back into the friend zone; forever aching for another taste of what had been immediately addictive. The recognition was like a bucket of cold water dumped over my head and my head snapped round; instinctively seeking Kun over in the kitchen. He was leaning against the breakfast bar with a beer in his hand; calmly watching my reunion with Hendery and when our eyes met a small smile curved his lips.  
“Let the girl breathe, Hendery.”  
He murmured. “Get yourself a beer. Dinner is almost ready.”  
His words were a soft nudge and I realised that far from disentangling himself from me, Hendery had pulled me closer as I’d clung. Looking up at him, his eyes met mine dead on and if I had to explain the heat that filled his dark orbs it was that of a man that had absolute confidence that very shortly the woman he was looking at would be naked and writhing beneath him: begging him. And there was nothing in my response to him that told me that his confidence was unfounded. For a brief moment his arm tightened as though instinctively resisting Kun’s command to release me and then he relaxed, taking a step away from me.  
“No need to rush.”  
He agreed and if Ten could take that perfectly at face value, I had a completely different reaction. In my core, a spark of heat caught and began a slow burn of anticipation. I wasn’t going home unsatisfied tonight.

I sat on the sofa with my legs tucked beneath me, snuggled in against Ten as I sipped on deliciously chilled white wine. He knew my favourite: a little sweet and fruity with a heat that slid deliciously down my throat and made my blood began to simmer just a little hotter. YangYang sat directly opposite me. He’d appeared five minutes ago; bounding out of his room like he’d been fired from a cannon and spinning me around until I begged for mercy. Out of all of them, YangYang seemed to have had no anxiety about my month long absence, his usual self as he tried to catch me up on a month’s worth of gossip as quickly as possible. I was snorting with laughter into my wine when Kun sauntered over from the kitchen and perched on the arm of my couch.  
“Dinner’s ready. Xiaojun drew the short straw and was last into the shower.”  
This was perfectly normal. Kun looked perfectly normal; his usual leader-ly concern about one of his groupmates. So why was the hair on the back of my neck suddenly prickling madly?  
“Oh?”  
I asked neutrally and his full lips curved into the smallest smile.  
“Go and tell him to get a move on, would you? I don’t want the food to get cold because he’s got distracted with a recording from today.”  
Perfectly reasonable. Absolutely nothing in any way out of the ordinary… unless you counted the way my nipples were stiffening into tight peaks and beginning to ache with the weight of Kun’s eyes on me alone. Obediently I eased away from Ten and rose to my feet.  
“Sure.”  
“Good girl.”  
Kun murmured and heat slid through my blood like burning silk.

“Xiaojun?”  
I rapped softly at his closed bedroom door. I knew where all of them slept: I’d spent time in all of their rooms at one time or another as I tracked down the cats or listened to a song or some such. Nothing unusual, I told myself as my heart began to race with anticipation: no nefarious reason why Kun had sent me here.  
“Come in.”  
His familiarly silken voice replied. Pushing down the door handle, I slowly eased the door open. Xiaojun kept his room clean and tidy. At the far end, like most of the guys, he had a laptop set up with various kit and lighting but the rest of the room was more tranquil. His bed was queen sized, neatly made with cream-coloured sheets trimmed with mustard yellow and the four fat pillows were the same mustard colour. Xiaojun himself was nowhere to be seen and I ventured further into the room.  
“Xiaojun?”  
“Yes?”  
He stepped out of his small adjoining bathroom and my breath hitched in my throat. Like the other guys, he was fresh from the shower: his platinum blond hair almost silvery with moisture and tumbling in tangled strands into his eyes. Unlike the other guys, he wasn’t yet fully dressed. He’d been spending more time in the gym, I recalled as pure, scalding hunger roared through me, and it showed. Bare feet and a bare chest; his only clothing a pair of black jogging bottoms that hung off his slim hips. His skin was like silk; hairless as a child’s yet utterly masculine with the lightly defined muscles beneath it and the pants hanging low enough to see the pathway of dark hair that started below his navel. Back up to his face, drinking him in until I could dwell on the utter perfection of his bone structure. He wasn’t surprised to see me, I saw at a glance and as I wondered what plan that he and Kun had concocted between themselves to get me in here, my knees went weak.  
“D…dinner.”  
My voice came out in a breathless stammer. “Um… D…dinner is ready.”  
“Good.”  
He murmured. “I’m starving.”  
For what, I was tempted to ask as his eyes devoured me. Food didn’t seem to be on the menu. He prowled towards me and I took a step backwards, my back hitting the door and accidentally closing it. A predatory glitter ignited in his dark eyes and he slowly, slowly moved towards me until I was flattened against the door and breathing like I’d just run a marathon.  
“Kun said… Kun said not to let it go cold.”  
“Kun is a very smart guy. He’ll figure something out.”  
He braced his arms on either side of my head, palms flat against the door and he did a standing push up; his arms bending until he could put his lips close to my ear. “Gone so long, angel. So foolish, to run, when I so love to chase.”  
My legs began to tremble, gripping his hips in the most perverse reaction I’d ever shown: pulling him closer when I should be pushing him as far away as possible. But I didn’t want to; not when his time with me had left a golden imprint and when I closed my eyes and lay there alone in my bed I could still feel him inside me.  
“You… let me. Run.”  
My voice faltered and he laughed softly, his breath hitting my ear and making me burn.  
“Upset with me? What would you have had me do? Unless you lay there so cold and alone in your bed just waiting for a knock at the door. Hmm? Is that it, sweetheart? Did you miss me?”  
And I gasped as he moved his hand, catching hold of my hair and using it to pull my head backwards. My hands clenched on his hips, my thighs loosening and when he ground his hips against mine I could feel him. Xiaojun was fully erect and I have no idea what he was wearing beneath his jogging pants but it wasn’t strapping him down. The pants were loose enough that I could feel him between my legs, just grazing the cotton that offered a last resistance. I felt him slide over my clit and a shiver ran through me, so intense that I realised that I was shivering on the edge of orgasm and he’d barely done anything! Xiaojun smiled; his eyes slipping to black as his pupils dilated.  
“You gave Kun time to think.”  
He breathed. “And plan. Silly girl. If you’d been obedient you might have had a say in how tonight goes but now? Ahhhh… tonight you’re just going to have to wait and see what happens to you.”  
I felt like a live wire was running through my body. He’d taken away my sense of control… and with it went my worry and guilt and all the bad stuff that had been making life so unpleasant. Kun, I realised as I bit down nervously on my lower lip: pulling strings like a puppet master even as he’d pretended to be so sweet. And I might have run but I’d ended up right back here and he’d been smart enough – and confident enough - to let me.  
“Xiaojun.”  
My nails were kneading his hips like a cat, desperately trying to pull him closer. “Touch me?”  
I’d never needed release so desperately in my life. It would take so little; just another firm glide between my legs and I would shatter. I arched… and there was as much give in Xiaojun as a steel bar.  
“Punishment.”  
He breathed against me. “Leader’s orders. You know that I hate to make you suffer like this.”  
A limpid glance at me from long, silken lashes even something darker flickered in the eyes.  
“Now. Didn’t you say something about dinner being ready? You do so love to provoke him! Don’t you know that Kun hates his food to go cold?”  
And he pulled away. I sagged like my strings had been cut before through sheer force of will I bullied my knees into locking; forcing myself upright.  
“I hate you.”  
I said wonderingly and Xiaojun laughed out loud.  
“Wait it out, angel. You’ll love me later tonight, I promise you.”

The noodles were thick and had the perfect texture and amount of firmness. The sauce was the perfect consistency to coat each luscious length and cling, with just the right amount of spice. The beef was so tender it practically dissolved on my tongue and my eyes closed; savouring each sublime mouthful. Holy crap, the motherfucker could cook.   
“Porn star.”  
Ten drawled with amusement, sitting beside me at the table. “Tone it down. You’re getting the baby over-excited.”  
My eyes flew open and I caught YangYang gazing at me with scalding eyes: his creamy skin stained with hectic red at the cheekbones. He gave Ten a dirty look.  
“Not a baby.”  
He muttered through gritted teeth and Ten grinned back at him indulgently. He didn’t believe him, and why would he? YangYang hadn’t been between Ten’s legs; that wide mouth with the perfectly full lips and skilful tongue creating blissful havoc. Heat flashed through me and I stifled a whimper. I was going insane. If YangYang had slid beneath the table right at this moment, pushed my thighs apart and feasted on me like he was a starving man I would have done nothing but thank the gods that I was finally allowed to come. Biting my lip, I slid a hand surreptitiously over my lap and down my thigh. My fingertips brushed against the smooth flesh of my thigh and slipped upwards, snagging on the skirt and forcing it higher. Sensation flashed through me, my senses tingling as illicit excitement fanned the flames between my legs. No one would notice: I would be so discreet… My whole body jerked with surprise and I looked across the table with wild eyes. Kun was perhaps sitting a little lower in his chair than he had been, but nothing else gave away that he had just stretched out his long leg and planted his foot solidly between my legs. My fingers now rested on his ankle rather than my skin and I didn’t need the warning flash in his eyes to show me that I was well and truly busted. I had a moment’s frantic thought that if I just held on to his foot and pressed against it just so that I could finally gain some relief before the image of me humping Kun’s foot made my lips twitch. I’d bet anything he hadn’t planned for that scenario!  
“Mmmm, I think I’ll get more wine.”  
I said, casually as possible rising from my chair.  
“Me too?”  
Ten requested and I smiled down at him, my fingers running affectionately through his soft hair.  
“As you like.”  
I agreed, leaving him and YangYang to bickering about his awesome new levels of masculinity and rather looking forward to opening the fridge and feeling the chill air against my skin. Good god: was it hot in here or was it just me?

My nerves were wound up so tight that I jumped like I’d been stung when the phone started ringing.  
“Oh? Johnny?”  
Ten sounded both startled and delighted. “I thought you were out tonight? And by the way, can you please give back our singer?”  
Ah, WinWin was out with the NCT guys again tonight, I had wondered where he was. I wondered if Kun’s plans in any way centred around his groupmate’s absence; trying to imagine WinWin touching me in any way and failing miserably. “Aw baby, I miss you too.”  
Ten cooed, rising swiftly from his chair. He shrugged at me helplessly and I rolled my eyes, shooing him out of the room. The door shut behind him with a quiet click and I took a breath, going deeper into the fridge to chill my burning cheeks. This was going to be truly awkward until he returned. I pulled out the wine bottle and frowned. I hadn’t drunk so much, had I? But if I hadn’t then Ten was steadily polishing off most of the bottle. I yelped, my head almost hitting the shelf as hands settled on my hips from behind.  
“Careful.”  
Hendery shielded my head with his hand and gently turned me around, taking the bottle from my hand and placing it on the counter. I looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned crookedly.  
“You look a little needy, love.”  
Looking amused, he dropped down to his knees in front of me. I gasped as he put his hands on my thighs, pushing upwards and shifting my skirt higher and higher. At the last minute I clamped my hands down, anchoring it in place to preserve the last bit of dignity and I could have cried. I wanted, oh god how badly I wanted to lean back against the fridge and let him go down on me. I was so aroused that it was a bitter ache in my core but embarrassment burned my cheeks. I couldn’t.  
“Silly girl. Do you really think you get a choice in any of this?”  
Kun moved across the room like a panther and my eyes fixed on him, lips parting as my chest heaved like the heroine in a Victorian romance. Hendery grasped my hips, pulling me away from the fridge and giving Kun enough space to get behind me. He eased me backwards, against his body and wrapped an arm around my chest, holding my arms down. “Be quiet now. Just remember where you are. The very first thing that Ten will see when he comes back into the room will be you. You don’t get to choose, you don’t get to argue, you just get to take whatever Hendery plans on giving you.”  
I gasped: a sound rising in my throat that was so needy that I was stunned. Holding onto me with one hand, Kun slid the other over my mouth. “Shhhhhhh, little one. Unless you want him to hear you and come back in?”  
I shook my head frantically, my free hand pressing Kun’s against my mouth in unspoken consent. And there I was, restrained and silenced with Hendery slowly pushing my skirt up my thighs to gather around my waist. I felt the warm air of the apartment brush against my bare skin and I didn’t need to look down to know that I was revealed to all their eyes. I felt Hendery’s thumbs hook into the delicate material of my underwear, beginning to ease them down and I twitched, fighting Kun’s hold on me. He held firm, he was so strong and I was left helpless as Hendery slid my panties down my legs. He did it so slowly, so torturously teasing that my nerve endings fired to unimaginable sensitivity. I could feel the warm, shifting air currents of the apartment brushing against my bare skin and I shuddered, aching inside.  
“Like you’re at a party.”  
Kun crooned into my ear, his hand brushing my nose and smelling of soap. “Your friend left the room for a moment and we cornered you in the kitchen. You can’t get away but you could scream, hmmm? But oh dear, they’d come running and see you like this, your panties down around your ankles. So humiliating.”  
Kun’s soft mockery made my cheeks burn. I was so painfully turned on and he was so good that he took me there in my mind. Hendery took hold of one of my legs and lifted it, hooking my knee over his shoulder and leaving me wide open. I gasped behind Kun’s hand, sucking in oxygen that wasn’t there and burning with embarrassment and a queer, illicit thrill at how wet and ready Hendery would find me.   
“So ashamed to let Ten see you like this. So ashamed that you stay silent, letting Hendery do whatever he wants to you.”  
With a soft, husky laugh Hendery buried his face between my legs. My whole body jack-knifed, hitting the steel bands of Kun’s hold on me and electric sensation flashing through my body. Stiffening his tongue he probed at my entrance, flicking in and out like a snake before lapping at the honey that dripped from me. I gasped for breath, the pressure of Kun’s hand over my mouth making my eyes roll back in my head and my vision starting to sparkle on the edges. Oh God, Ten could walk back in any minute and he’d see… he’d see… Nothing to do but take it, utterly at the mercy of these two men and everything that they wanted to do. And I could feel it happening, the pleasure growing stronger and stronger between my thighs. Oh no, I couldn’t… couldn’t let them know how good it felt. Couldn’t let Kun know just how twisted up my wiring was but it was like he’d tapped into my subconscious; my unapologetic fantasies when I was alone in the dark and desperate to get off. But as hot as those fantasies were, this was better. Hendery’s thick, silken hair brushed against my most sensitive skin, his long fingers exploring me and tracing tight, taunting little circles around my entrance. Oh god, I needed him; I was so empty inside that it hurt.  
“We’ll keep it a secret. That’s all you really need to hear, isn’t it?”  
Kun crooned. “Don’t cry out, don’t let Ten know, and you’ll let us do anything.”  
No, no, I couldn’t let him know what his words were doing to me. But as Hendery’s sinful tongue licked again and again over my throbbing clit, his fingers finally slipped inside me, crooking just so. It was too late. I came so hard that the world went white around me.

By the time Ten came back into the room, we had all moved away from the dining table to the lounge area. He looked flushed and rumpled; his dark eyes half closed with exhaustion, alcohol and satisfaction.  
“Did we say that we were going to watch a movie?”  
He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. He flopped down on the sofa, a lot more comfortable than I currently was. I sat as stiffly as a porcelain doll, my feet squarely on the floor and my hands resting on my thighs: anything to hide the fact that Hendery had refused to give me back my underwear.  
“Sounds good.”  
YangYang rose to his feet and went to crouch in front of the impressively sized entertainment system. He switched on the TV and the familiar Netflix logo flashed up. “What are we watching? Comedy? Romance? Adult romance?”  
He flashed a faintly evil grin in our direction and Ten groaned.  
“If you want to watch porn then you do it in your room like everyone else. It is not communal viewing.”  
“Not that you know.”  
YangYang mumbled and I felt my face flame.  
“How about that horror movie we’ve been meaning to watch for ages?”  
Kun interrupted calmly. “There are enough of us here that even you can’t get too scared, Xiaojun.”  
“I am a sensitive artiste.”  
Xiaojun growled. “I am not a wimp!”  
“Popcorn!”  
YangYang suddenly yelled and we all jumped. “Don’t start it yet! I wanna make popcorn!”  
“Snacks!”  
Ten agreed, reviving slightly. “Hey Kun, why don’t you get us a selection from your stash?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Kun replied serenely and Ten smirked.  
“Don’t you? You know: the stash of snacks in your bedroom, the pile that looks like it could stock a whole grocery store that you think no one knows about…”  
“I said I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about and you must be hallucinating with exhaustion.”  
Kun’s voice rose to talk over him. “Maybe you should go to bed, Ten!”  
Ten snickered but shut up. Grinning, I accepted another glass of wine and as YangYang turned off the lights until the only ones that remained was in the kitchen and the ambient glow of the TV, I finally relaxed enough to sit more comfortably. No one was likely to be able to see my lack of underwear in this lighting.  
“This one?”  
Hendery had taken over the remote and he clicked on to a horror movie. Ten hummed in agreement, the scent of popcorn drifted over from the microwave and we all settled down. I had a reprieve of at least a couple of hours and then I could make my excuses and run, right? What were they going to do with Ten right here beside me?

Ten, you stupid, drunken asshole! We were all of ten minutes into the movie before I glanced over and realised that he was out for the count beside me. Slumped sideways and curled up with a cushion, his breath came in the easy rhythm of deep sleep. I flinched as YangYang suddenly moved again; kneeling on the floor in front of me but it was Ten he was focused on and not me.  
“Ten hyung? Ten hyung wake up, you’re missing the movie.”  
He whined adorably, pushing his lower lip out in an exaggerated pooch. Ten didn’t even twitch and YangYang whistled softly in admiration. “Wow, he’s really wrecked.”  
He widened his eyes and pursed his lips into an “O” of surprise, looking like a manga character and I chuffed a laugh.  
“He said that he’s been working really hard.”  
“Polishing off the best part of a bottle of wine didn’t help him any.”  
YangYang replied cynically and then straightened up. Grasping his older groupmate’s legs, he swung them out of the way and then flopped onto the couch beside me.  
“What was wrong with your seat?”  
I yelped, scuttling further up the couch to the far end. YangYang followed me, his dancer’s grace making him flow like water as he snuggled up against my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
“It’s not got you on it.”  
He replied, his white teeth flashing. “Agree to come and sit on my lap and I’ll go back there.”  
“That kind of defeats the object of wanting to be alone.”  
I retorted pointedly, going to peel his arm off me. Kun’s voice in the demi darkness made me pause.  
“Poor YangYang.”  
He murmured. “Didn’t he treat you so kindly, the last time? And got nothing for it at all. As his leader, I really do protest.”  
I went still, suddenly painfully aware of every inch of YangYang’s slim and strong form where it pressed up against mine. He twisted a lock of my hair around his fingers.  
“She’s so selfish, hyung.”  
He whined dramatically. “Just wants to get off and no thought of me at all.”  
This was so outrageous that my eyes widened, my head snapping to the side to glare at him accusingly. He grinned at me unrepentantly and then ducked his head towards me. “And I’ve been thinking of you since that night, noona.”  
He whispered against my ear. “You didn’t mean to leave me out, did you? You wouldn’t be so mean.”  
“N…no.”  
I faltered and his lips curved. Using the arm that was around my shoulders he tightened in and pulled me in against him. I pressed against his chest with a soft sound and in that moment I looked full into his face… and saw him. Like Ten, maybe I’d been seeing too much of the “baby” when the reality had grown up to a young man with sultry dark eyes and a wicked curve to that wide, sinful mouth. Taking my hand, he lifted it to press against his cheek.  
“Then be sweet to me, noona.”  
He purred, and turning his head he bit the fleshy mound at the base of my thumb. A tremor ran through me and I slid my hand up into the cool silk of his hair, turning his head back a little towards me and pressing my lips to his.

He’d shifted to lean back against the arm of the couch, taking me with him to drape over his chest. He kissed me slow and deep, his tongue licking over my lips before I parted them for him. His tongue twined with mine, his full lips so sensually soft and I stretched up against him, caressing the tender skin at the nape of his neck. He shifted restlessly against me, intentionally or not his thigh slipping between mine and my breathing quickened as his thigh pressed hard between my legs and molten heat began to pool at my core.  
“Sit up for a moment, princess.”  
A voice at my back commanded and I straightened up obediently. Hendery clasped the hem of my sleeveless shirt and pulled it up over my head. Kneeling behind me, his hands slid up the length of my arms to clasp my wrists briefly before sliding back down again, his thumbs running over the tracing of blue veins beneath the fragile skin on my inner wrists in a way that made me shiver. Down to my shoulders before slipping down my sides and then across my back; my head fell back with a soft moan as I felt him release my bra. Beneath me YangYang watched with parted lips and scalding eyes as his friend cupped my bare breasts. So long denied I ached so much it hurt and his hands on me felt like heaven. Hendery traced his thumbs in circles around my tight, throbbing nipples, ducking his head to press hot kisses against my throat.  
“Returning the favour, buddy.”  
He drawled to YangYang, his voice thick with lust. Beneath me YangYang smirked and shivered.  
“Too kind.”  
My eyes widened as I saw Xiaojun approaching from YangYang’s other side. He rested a hand on his younger groupmate’s shoulder and YangYang jumped, like he’d been so absorbed in watching me with Hendery that he was completely oblivious to everything else.  
“Where are your manners? Still fully dressed while our guest is wearing so little. Tsk tsk.”  
I watched as Xiaojun slowly bent down over YangYang from behind. His hands – those elegant, long-fingered hands – flattened against YangYang’s collarbones and then slid downwards, his immaculate nails snagging on the younger man’s nipples and YangYang hissed in a breath. I watched them, hardly even breathing as Xiaojun’s hands stopped dangerously close to his friend’s crotch, playing idly with his hem. He loomed over YangYang with that angelically coloured hair and those demon’s eyes and the two of them together just… just…  
“Well now, don’t you get even more interesting the more of your secrets I discover?”  
Xiaojun crooned. “I wonder… how far does it go? A little fan service giving you a frisson of excitement or is it that watching two beautiful young guys getting each other off makes you dripping wet with need?”  
I gasped: the sound full of need as Hendery’s hand slid down from my breast, down my stomach and between my legs. Panicking, I tried to clamp my thighs shut but YangYang’s thigh was still between them and there was nothing to prevent Hendery from discovering my secret. He laughed softly, his slick fingers pumping slowly in and out of my desperate body.  
“Want to watch them?”  
He rasped into my ear. “Want to watch them while I fuck you right here and now?”  
I cried out, my whole body quivering as he held me on a knife’s edge. Oh, I was so close… so close…  
“Oh no you don’t.”  
It was a testament to what power Kun already had over me that his voice alone was enough to have me teetering on that edge. Panting, yearning, I cried out with dismay as Hendery slid his fingers out from between my legs with a rueful chuckle. From across the room I found Kun in his armchair, one leg crossed elegantly over the other and his chin resting on his hand. The shadows painted him in shades of darkness: his hair and eyes pools of ink while the light from the TV painted his skin almost golden. He smiled faintly. “You had your fun, little one. Now it’s time for your punishment.”  
Punishment? Oh… no. No, he couldn’t just leave me hanging like this!  
“Kun, please.”  
“Please?”  
He purred with silken venom. “But you ran. You didn’t want any of this, remember?”  
I wanted it. I’d never wanted anything so desperately in my whole life.  
“I… I want it. I was wrong to run. Kun, please!”  
“I was far too indulgent of you.”  
He mused. “You think this relationship will be all about your pleasure. I regret, sweetheart, that my pleasure has a taste for the sadistic.”  
His eyes flicked to Hendery behind me, a still figure with his warm hands pressed against my stomach. “She doesn’t get to come.”  
He warned him and I felt the shudder run through Hendery.  
“Whatever you say.”  
He rasped.

I was in hell. There was no other explanation for it. I had died and now I was in hell and burning. Xiaojun stood behind YangYang with a hold of his jaw, twisting his head sideways so that their lips could meet. They kissed languorously, as though they had all the time in the world and I watched through burning eyes as their tongues brushed. It was the sensuality that killed me; Xiaojun’s hands on him firm but gentle and when YangYang reached up behind him, one hand grasping Xiaojun’s shoulders and the other tangling in his hair and pulling him deeper down it was with a throbbing moan that bypassed my ears and hit me solidly in that place where my fantasies lived. Damn, it kicked the door in! Xiaojun grasped the hem of YangYang’s T-shirt again, this time pulling it up and over his head and leaving them both shirtless. Hungry hands roamed over YangYang’s flawless torso and I shivered as they lingered on his nipples, teasing them until the younger man’s hips bucked instinctively. YangYang dropped one of his hands from Xiaojun and slid it down over his flat stomach, briefly cupping his straining erection. He hissed in a breath and briefly he turned his head: his eyes solidly meeting mine as he caressed himself. The image of him burned into my brain: tattooing itself on the back of my eyelids. He was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen.

I twitched, gasping with surprise as Hendery moved behind me. I’d almost forgotten about him, what with the show that the guys were putting on. Grasping me around the waist he pulled me further down the couch towards him; freeing up YangYang’s legs and placing me on my hands and knees. YangYang shifted, hooking his thumbs through his jogging bottoms and teasingly easing them down over his hips and revealing the flawless V of his pelvis. Kicking his pants aside, he twisted around until he was kneeling on the couch in front of Xiaojun.  
“I will not be making a habit of this.”  
He warned the older man and Xiaojun lazily arched an eyebrow.  
“Typical arrogant YangYang that you think I’ve spent any time at all thinking about it.”  
He drawled, and then gave a short, choked sound of lust as YangYang cupped him through the loose fabric of his bottoms and began to caress him.  
“Thinking about it now, aren’t you?”  
YangYang taunted and Xiaojun shot him a look.  
“Brat.”  
They weren’t… they weren’t going to..? But YangYang pulled Xiaojun’s jogging bottoms down over his hips and took hold of his groupmate’s rigid cock. He ducked his head; silken chocolate and vanilla striped hair falling over Xiaojun and I couldn’t see from this angle but I could see Xiaojun suddenly arch, his head falling backwards with a sinful sound that had me almost sobbing with lust. And Hendery took that moment to position himself against me. I was so wet, so painfully ready that when he slowly pushed himself into me pleasure exploded inside me like a grenade. Crying out, spasming around him I crumpled down against the couch, my face pressing against the seat as Hendery held onto my hips and kept them up in the air. He withdrew almost fully, until the tip of him was barely inside and then used those flexible hips to drive himself back inside. Working himself deeper each time, working with a body that was teetering on the edge until he was fully inside me. The bliss was mind-consuming, my inner muscles contracting and releasing; gripping him and Hendery choked out a curse even as he pushed my head further down into the cushion and lost control. His hips pistoning himself in and out of me, his hands knotted into my hair and bruising my hip and it was so good… it was just so damn good…! Kun’s words twined around me like smoke and I bit my lip, tasting the copper tang of blood. I wasn’t allowed to… I just had to last… a little longer… Hendery snarled, burying himself inside me as deep as he could go and I felt his release painting my insides. It was almost my undoing; poised on the very edge of the precipice and I dug my nails into the cushion beneath me, desperately hanging on.

I felt Hendery pull out of me and I crumpled like a rag doll onto the couch; my breathing ragged and sparks of sensation firing through my body so intensely it felt like I was standing in the middle of an electric storm.  
“Good girl.”  
Warm hands took hold of my shoulders and gently eased me upwards. Kun sat on the edge of the couch and he pulled me gently in against his chest. Shaking, I buried my hot face against the bare skin of his neck and felt his hand stroke soothingly up and down my naked spine. “Such a good, obedient girl. My very best girl.”  
I gazed up at him through tearful eyes; my body coming apart with need, pleasure and denial. His midnight blue hair fell forward into his glittering eyes, those full lips a little parted and in that moment he owned me. His lips curved. “That’s it. That’s the look I need from you. Little one, for your obedience and taking your punishment so well I think you’ve earned your release.”  
For a moment I thought he meant that it was a gift he’d give to me personally and my heart jumped hard in my chest. Turning my head in against his hand, I pressed my lips to his fingers. A tremor ran through him and for a moment he pressed his fingertips to my lips. I parted them, drawing two of his fingers into my mouth and curling my tongue around them, sucking him deeper in and gently Kun pulled them out with a popping sound.  
“Now that will be hard won indeed.”  
He said mockingly and rose off the couch. “I’m not your lover, little one. I’m your master.”  
And he left me.

Xiaojun caught hold of me, slipping onto the couch beside me and pulling me over onto his lap so that I was straddling him. His cheeks were feverish scarlet from YangYang’s attention; his eyes burning with stars.  
“I won’t tease you.”  
He rested his sweaty forehead against mine, his breath against my lips. “Do you want this?”  
In answer I lifted up on my knees. Taking hold of him, I positioned myself over him and sank down. Stars seemed to explode behind my eyes. This angle allowed him to go deep, and he was thicker than Hendery. Having him back inside me soothed an ache of desire that had lingered since that first time together and I tangled my fingers in his thick, glossy hair, beginning to move on him.  
“Nah, noona, don’t say that you’ve forgotten about me again?”  
I gasped, halting as YangYang put his hands on my hips from behind. I stared wide-eyed at Xiaojun’s stunning face and his lips curved wickedly.  
“Remember when I said that we’d play so well together, the three of us?”  
He murmured. “Want to try?”  
My mouth went dry, something between dread and a thrilling excitement pulsing through me and drenching my system in a gallon of adrenaline. Taking a shuddering breath, I whispered,  
“H…how…?”  
“Slowly now, YangYang.”  
There wasn’t an ounce of doubt or hesitation in Xiaojun’s voice. He was just blissfully in control and some stress eased out of my spine. I could trust him on this. I felt YangYang’s hands on me, tracing the arches of my ribs and mapping out the curves of my waist flaring out to my hips. I shivered as his hands cupped the globes of my ass, stroking me until the anticipation was so thick in my blood that I could barely breathe. Gently, he eased me apart and I felt the cool slick of lube against my anus before it heated to the temperature of my body. I arched up, clenching instinctively around his finger and Xiaojun caught hold of my jaw, pulling my head back down to his. He kissed me hard, passionately: tongue and teeth nipping at my lips and I was being bombarded with sensation. He felt so good inside me and I needed to move, or beg him to. And then YangYang’s fingers slid out and were replaced by something considerably thicker. I yelled out, almost panicking. It was too much, I would split apart in their efforts both to fit inside me…  
“Oh my angel, I knew that you could do it.”  
Xiaojun was panting, his skin sheened with sweat. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Feels like nothing else on earth. Not with anyone though, no, but you’re so special and… oh Jesus Christ…!”  
He shouted out, his head falling back in bliss as YangYang began to move. It was like that night with Xiaojun to the power of a million; so full, not a centimetre of me left empty and the panicky feeling of too much began to morph into something quite different. I grasped Xiaojun’s shoulders and his muscles shifted beneath my hands. The two of them moved in sync, as one pulled out the other pushing in until it felt like a tsunami was rolling through me and dragging indescribable pleasure as it came. YangYang reached around me, his hands cupping my breasts, fingers finding my nipples and I could feel it happening. Deep, deep inside me something kindled and began to burn; nerve endings that had forever been dormant suddenly awakening and I felt my orgasm like an apocalyptic storm on the horizon. It rolled in, rolled through me and my body seized, convulsing around them both. My inner muscles contracted again and again, milking them both for everything they had to give and dimly I heard Xiaojun shout out; the pleasure reaching a crescendo so high that my mind shut down in self-defence.

I felt YangYang pull out; a dull thud as he crumpled onto the floor like a puppet with his strings severed. Xiaojun’s arms were wrapped around me, our cheeks pressed together and out bodies melted together. I don’t know how long we stayed there like that; long enough for the feverish heat to cool and I shivered.  
“Here, love. I’ve got you.”  
Hands eased me backwards, my arm being lifted to drape around Kun’s neck and he hooked his arm beneath my knees and lifted me off Xiaojun. I made a small, protesting noise: craving contact in that moment and reassurance and Kun pressed a kiss onto my forehead. “Let me get you into something warm.”  
He eased me down onto my feet, supporting my weight on my trembling, baby deer legs as he slid me into his plush, silver grey robe and tied it around my waist. Xiaojun had keeled over sideways, straightening out his long legs but he reached for me as Kun gently sat me down on the edge of the couch. I went willingly into his arms, snuggling up against his chest and felt someone fit themselves against my back.  
“Doing OK?”  
Hendery’s familiar voice murmured against my ear and I made a noise of affirmation. A hand smoothed my hair away from my face and I blinked, looking up at Kun’s soft smile.  
“Catch your breath, little one.”  
He said softly. “You did well. Don’t worry about a thing; I’ll take care of everything.”  
The last of my tension slid away until I trickled bonelessly against every line and hollow of Xiaojun’s body. I was warm and safe and the endorphins were so thick in my system that anxiety and worry didn’t stand a chance. Closing my eyes… I slept.

It was the early hours of the morning when I slid out of Ten’s bed. He was sleeping like a dead thing beside me; waking earlier just enough to stagger from the couch to his bedroom and collapse down onto his bed. I’d had a long bath before pulling on a pair of mini pyjamas that I kept at Ten’s for the nights I slept over before joining him. Thirst woke me; padding barefoot down the corridor to the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge I grabbed a bottle of water and cracked its lid, sighing as the blissful nectar slid down my throat. Was I hungry? Kun had placed leftovers from dinner into the fridge and my mouth watered at the thought of the sesame sauce on his noodles but it was two in the morning and nothing good would come of it. Content with my water, I shut the fridge and straightened up and gave a choked cry of fright. The shadows at the far end of the room shifted and for the first time I saw that the balcony doors were open and a tall figure was out there.  
“Lucas!”  
His name exploded out of my in a hysterical whisper. Leaning back against the railings he gave me a crooked smile.  
“Long time no see.”  
I hesitated, looking worriedly down at my striped booty shorts with the matching vest top. Half my ass had to be hanging out of the things and I was definitely not wearing a bra but it seemed rude to run away and anyway… how ridiculous was this false modesty? Lucas had seen plenty of me already.  
“You were out with NCT?”  
I ventured out to join him. The night air still held plenty of sultry heat and Lucas looked comfortable in a pair of thin cotton bottoms and nothing else. He lifted a cigarette to his lips, the end glowing cherry red as he sucked the smoke into his lungs.  
“Yeah. You were here with the guys?”  
Now that was a loaded question if I’d ever heard one. I held my hand out and he obligingly passed me the cigarette, smiling slightly as I took a slow and oh so satisfying drag before guiltily handing it back to him. Quitting was so damn hard!  
“Kun made dinner. We watched a movie.”  
I replied neutrally, taking another swig of water. “What did you guys get up to?”  
“Nothing that I wouldn’t have dropped at the speed of light if I’d known that you’d be here.”  
His voice grated out in frustrated fury and I looked up at him with surprise. Lucas was pissed; a state that I’d very rarely seen him in and rather intimidating for someone of his build.  
“You… you didn’t know that I was coming over?”  
Something inside me; some bruised and bleeding wound from the sting of his rejection eased as though a healing balm had been poured over it. He hadn’t known that I was coming!  
“I have spent every single night for the past damn month waiting for you to come back.”  
He said through gritted teeth. “Which Kun knew. I should have wondered what the hell was up when he was pushing me to go out and get wasted when he’s been nagging everyone for the past week for us to get enough sleep.”  
“K...Kun?”  
Lucas’ large, dark eyes met mine head on and I winced. No point at all playing innocent. “Why… why wouldn’t he want you here?”  
“Isn’t it so damn obvious?”  
He bit out a laugh that sounded almost despairing. Stubbing his cigarette out in the sand-filled flowerpot that he kept for that purpose, he moved towards me. Putting one hand on the wall behind me, he cupped my cheek with the other. His hands were so big they could have covered my face but he was so tender that my heart throbbed. Aw no, don’t tell me that even after everything that had gone on I was still carrying out a monster crush on Lucas? He brushed a strand of hair off my face and his eyes softened.  
“I like you.”  
His voice was a breath of midnight. “I’ve been hung up on you for so long. I’m so sorry that the first time we got to be together was… was like that.”  
His wide mouth twisted with distaste and I was quickly figuring out why Kun hadn’t wanted Lucas around tonight. But what about me? How did I feel about it?  
“It’s alright.”  
I mumbled and he shook his head so sharply that his thick hair fanned out.  
“No. No it isn’t! So you like a guy that can let you lose control? Kun got you all twisted up with it but you know what else you are? You’re so smart and so funny and so beautiful and you deserve… I dunno! A ball gown and champagne and someone worshipping you and I just fell in with the whole thing and our first time together was like that. I’m sorry! And you’ve stayed away for so long and I wanted to call you, to tell you… but I needed to see you. I needed you to see me, so you know… it’s not like that.”  
His passionate words spilled into the quiet night; his shadowy figure made up of gold and crimson light as he leant instinctively closer: begging me to believe him. My heart melted, delight spilling through me that was as powerful in its own, sweeter way as the pleasure I’d felt earlier.  
“Lucas.”  
I breathed, leaning in against him and standing on tiptoe so I could twine my fingers through his thick hair. He dropped his hands; wrapping me in his arms and pulling me in against him with such exquisite tenderness.  
“It went so wrong.”  
He said softly, and his voice cracked. “You were never meant to be Kun’s plaything. You were always supposed to be mine. My heart. My girlfriend.”  
He ducked his head and his lips brushed against mine; so soft, so sweet but heat spilled through me.  
“I’ve been a little in love with you since the first moment I saw you.”  
I admitted and his lips curved upwards against mine. He kissed me then, properly and with enough passion to steal my breath. Clinging to him, my eager hands finally got to map every inch of his flawless back and shoulders until he pulled back, breathing raggedly.  
“So what do you say? Me and you, no one else?”  
There was a shadow of misgiving, deep inside: a memory of Kun’s glittering eyes and my body arching with ecstasy between Xiaojun and YangYang. But there was also the girl that was so lost on this guy that he’d been all I could think about for a full year and the sweet, sweet feeling of being loved in return.  
“Just you and me.”  
I murmured.


End file.
